Finding my voice in you
by Road1985J2
Summary: RPS J2 AU. Mientras es interno en el hospital, Jared recibe un nuevo paciente, un joven inconsciente con un terrible trauma que le impide hablar, tan sólo sabe que su nombre es Jensen. Jared/Jared, Misha/Justin. Hurt/Confort
1. Chapter 1

El busca de Jared sonó con fuerza en el silencio de la habitación, un turno doble y dos operaciones habían estado a punto de acabar con él; tanto que había terminado por quedarse dormido nada más poner la cabeza en la almohada; aunque aquel sofá no fuera lo suficientemente grande para su tamaño.

No era de las personas que soñara con facilidad o al menos no solía recordar esos sueños, pero aquella noche, ¿o tal vez era ya por la mañana?, ya no sabía ni en que hora vivía exactamente, pero de lo que si que estaba completamente seguro, era de haber visto un hombre en sus sueños, un hombre que habitaba en sus sueños desde hacía días; se trataba un hombre rubio, de ojos verdes enmarcados en un hermoso rostro, perfectamente esculpido, cuya sonrisa parecía iluminar toda la habitación, que lo miraba directamente, diciendo algo que Jared no pudo comprender, palabras y más palabras que el médico no era capaz de escuchar, pues aquel joven no estaba pronunciado ninguna palabra en voz alta, tan sólo movía los labios.

Se acercó a él, pero por cada paso que Jared daba hacia delante, el otro hombre daba uno hacia atrás. Sin embargo, el desconocido alargaba las manos hacia él, con rostro asustado, pues su sonrisa desaparecía, siempre desaparecía, y le gritaba, llamándole, pero sin conseguir decir nada.

El médico despertó de golpe, su rostro cubierto de sudor, la respiración entrecortada y la vista puesta en el techo.

"¿Estás bien? Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma." Jared se volvió hacia la voz; una conocía bien, ya eran muchos años juntos en la universidad y ahora en el hospital. Delante de él tenía los ojos azules y muy abiertos de su mejor amigo. "Tío, trabajas demasiado, deberías tomarte unas vacaciones."

Jared se incorporó en el sofá, se frotó los ojos y se estiró como un gato recién despierto. Protestó, le dolía la espalda; el sofá no era demasiado grande y menos para alguien tan grande como él y tampoco era cómodo.

"Lo se, pero no puedo permitírmelo, no con mi sueldo ahora que mi padre me ha echado de casa."

"No deberías haber sido el chico rebelde de la familia." Ian se sentó a su lado riéndose y le ofreció uno de los sándwiches que se iba a comer. "Venga, come algo, tienes mala cara. ¿Cuánto hace que no pruebas bocado?"

"¿A que hora entramos ayer a trabajar?"

"No es bueno lo que estás haciendo, por mucho que trabajes más horas no te van a pagar más. Deberías descansar. Te estás esforzando demasiado, simplemente para demostrarle a tu padre que eres un gran médico. Lo siento, pero creo que te estás equivocando, no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie, excepto a ti mismo y bueno a mi, para intentar convencerme de que puedes ser tan bueno como yo." Ian miró a su amigo mientras comía el sándwich, como si hiciera días que no hubiera probado bocado y sonrió divertido, no todo el mundo comprendía su sentido del humor, pero Jared le devolvió la sonrisa con un golpecito en el brazo. "Por cierto, esta mañana, he hablado con tu padre." Jared se volvió hacia él, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "Lo se, se que te dije que no contestaría a sus llamadas, para que no intentara hacerte volver a casa, pero la verdad es que no me ha dicho nada de eso, tan sólo me ha preguntado por ti, quería saber como estabas."

Jared no contestó, había decidido no volver a hablar de su padre, no después de lo que le había hecho. Le había echado de casa sin motivo y sin dejar que se explicara, simplemente le había cerrado la puerta de su hogar, le había mandado sus cosas, empaquetadas en cajas a su nueva dirección y desde entonces, hacía ya dos años, apenas había dado señales de vida. Jared no se sentía mal por eso, no lamentaba estar lejos del hombre que le había echado de su hogar, pero hubiera deseado poder explicarse y hablarle del gran sueño de su vida.

Ser médico, había sido siempre la idea de una vida perfecta para Jared, ayudar a otras personas, verlas sonreír cuando sus familiares se encontraban bien y odiarse a si mismo cuando no pudiera salvar a un paciente. Esperaba salvar vidas, desde niño era lo que más deseaba, pero su padre no lo había comprendido así.

Todavía recordaba sus palabras cuando le dijo que jamás aceptaría que dejara la granja, el trabajo familiar, la vida de varias generaciones para estudiar medicina y ayudar a extraños. Aquella mirada terrible de su padre, aquellos ojos que se habían apartado de él al coger el tren y marcharse a la facultad.

Aquella mirada fría y dura de su padre, al salir por la puerta de casa una gélida mañana de septiembre, se había grabado en su memoria y aunque entonces su madre obligaba al patriarca de la familia a llamarle de vez en cuando, Jared sabía que su padre no deseaba hablar con él y que sus monosílabos, en respuesta a sus preguntas no eran más que una forma de acabar cuanto antes las conversaciones.

"¿Estás bien? Me das miedo cuando te pierdes en tu propio mundo." Ian le dio un pequeño empujón. "Vamos, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, además tu padre estaba preocupado por ti, quería saber si estabas bien, parecía sincero."

"Mi padre siempre parece sincero; es una de sus cualidades, puede mentir y parecer el hombre más sincero del mundo." Se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá. Estaba realmente cansado, cerró los ojos un momento y sin darse cuenta volvió a quedarse adormilado.

Allí estaba otra vez ese hombre, el mismo de su sueño anterior, el hombre de los sueños de las últimas noches, los mismos ojos verdes, cálidos y al mismo tiempo, muertos de miedo, que de alguna forma que no era capaz de comprender, le pedían ayuda, con las manos extendidas, que luego llevaba hasta su garganta.

"Jared." Abrió los ojos, Ian estaba frente a él, sonriendo. "Otra vez te has quedado dormido. Pues lo siento amigo mío, pero hoy no es tu día de suerte, porque en realidad no venía a hablar de tu padre, sino del nuevo paciente que ha llegado. Toma, es todo tuyo y estoy casi seguro que te va a parecer muy interesante."

Ian le ofreció a su amigo un informe que Jared miró en seguida, al ver la expresión de curiosidad en el rostro de su compañero. Ian le conocía perfectamente y sabía que tipo de casos podrían interesarle de verdad.

"¿Es esto cierto?"

"Al parecer si, yo mismo he estado con él y la verdad, no diría que miente, no en su estado."

"Bueno, entonces supongo que habrá que volver al trabajo. ¿Cuánto hace que ha llegado el paciente?"

"Llegó anoche a urgencias, estaba inconsciente, pero parecía estar más o menos bien, si no tenemos en cuenta un par de costillas fracturas y un buen golpe en la cabeza; el problema ha sido cuando ha despertado esta mañana, además creo, no se… puede que tenga algún tipo de shock postraumático."

Los dos amigos siguieron charlando mientras caminaban por el pasillo hasta la habitación del nuevo paciente. Saludaron a dos enfermeras que rieron tontamente al verlos acercarse y cuchichearon algo; los doctores Padalecki y Somerhalden, todavía solteros, eran los más cotizados del hospital.

"Tienes que salir un poco más, si te acercaras a cualquiera de estas enfermeras, las tendrías totalmente a tus pies y quien sabe tal vez encuentres aquí a la mujer de tu vida."

"Ian, te lo he dicho muchas veces, todavía soy un simple interno, tengo demasiado trabajo y horas de estudio atrasadas y en cuanto a ti, más te valdría preocuparte un poco más por los exámenes están a punto de llegar. Además, ¿A estás alturas piensas que voy a terminar con una enfermera?"

"Mi querido Jared, somos jóvenes y bastante atractivos, según la opinión de la mayor parte de la plantilla femenina de este hospital, estaría dispuesta a pasar una noche increíble con nosotros. ¿No has pensado alguna vez que te tomas la vida demasiado en serio o tal vez quieras probar otro tipo de cosas?"

Los dos jóvenes médicos se detuvieron a la entrada de la habitación del misterioso paciente, por el que Jared, empezaba a tener verdadera curiosidad. Se apoyó en la pared y sonrió.

"Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, tu padre sigue pagándote el asombroso apartamento en el que vives, si te echan de este programa, podrás volver con él y ejercer en su consulta, mientras que yo, tendría que volver a la granja con la cabeza gacha y decirle a mi padre que, después de todo, tenía razón y yo estaba equivocado por intentar esta locura. Así que no, no pienso que me lo esté tomando demasiado en serio; se trata de mi futuro."

Ian no dijo nada en todo el discurso de su amigo, porque lo cierto era que comprendía perfectamente el miedo de su compañero a perder la beca para su trabajo como interno en el hospital.

"Bueno, pero si cambias de idea, estaré en el bar, espero que acompañado." Le hizo un gesto a Jared y se despidió de él para volver de vuelta a ronda de pacientes.

Por fin solo, Jared se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada que tenía delante de él. Por lo que había leído sobre el paciente, sin duda era un caso extraño, como pocos de los que había visto en su corta carrera profesional y precisamente por eso, le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, pensando que el paciente estaría durmiendo. El silencio dominaba la estancia, en la cama alguien dormía, o al menos eso le parecía a Jared al mirarlo. Había leído el informe y sabía por lo que había pasado, por lo menos en lo que se refería a su estado físico, pero al verlo dormir, parecía completamente tranquilo, su respiración sosegada, relajada incluso, no parecía la de alguien que había sido atacado.

Mientras el joven reposaba, Jared se acercó un poco más a la cama para poder ver su rostro, pues estaba en penumbra; pero al hacerlo, se quedó petrificado; no se lo podía creer, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba viendo, aquello simplemente no podía ser verdad. Creía estar teniendo una especie de visión, porque no podía ser cierto que estuviera viendo al mismo hombre con el que llevaba soñando durante días.

Ahora que lo tenía delante, comenzó a hacer memoria y recordó que hacía muchos más días de los que había pensado en un principio que soñaba con él, noches enteras en las que aquel rostro había formado parte sus sueños, le había hecho compañía, incluso habían llegado a hablar, pero cuando Jared le preguntaba quien era; el muchacho desaparecía hasta la noche siguiente.

Por eso, cuando por fin se dio cuenta que se trataba de una persona completamente real; Jared tan sólo pudo pensar que se trataba de una ensoñación.

"No puede ser" Dijo, sin darse cuenta que estaba hablando en voz alta. Dio un paso atrás no por miedo a ese desconocido, sino por cierto temor a que pudiera reconocerle en cuanto despertara.

Sin saber porque, se preguntó cual sería el color de sus ojos, aunque en realidad ya conocía ese color verde que en sueños había llamado su atención desde el primer momento. Miró sus manos, reposando, apoyadas sobre la sábana, las mismas que le habían pedido ayuda casi de forma desesperada.

Volvió a mirar el informe, como si allí pudiera encontrar la solución a ese misterio, pero al escuchar el sonido de la ropa de la cama al moverse, apartó la carpeta y de nuevo se centró en su paciente.

Unos ojos verdes, los mismos con los que llevaba días soñando, le miraban, muy abiertos, fijos en él, casi sentía que le estaban hablando en el silencio de la habitación, que le decían el miedo que tenía el muchacho, lo asustado que estaba y la necesidad de que alguien le dijera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Hola, mi nombre es Jared." Dijo el joven médico mientras terminaba de acercarse a la cama. La mirada de su paciente no se apartó de él. "¿Sabes donde estás?" Su paciente, lentamente, negó con la cabeza. "¿Jensen verdad? Te llamas Jensen." El paciente asintió esta vez. "Llevas casi dos de días en el hospital, te encontraron inconsciente en un callejón. ¿Recuerdas lo que te ocurrió allí?"

Jensen volvió la vista hacia la ventana, pero Jared se dio cuenta que los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas y sus labios habían comenzando a temblar. El muchacho, que debía ser unos tres o cuatro años mayor que el médico se mordió el labio, tratando de tranquilizarse, no quería dejarse llevar por los malos recuerdos delante de un completo desconocido.

Una mano cálida se posó sobre su brazo y se giró de nuevo. El médico le sonreía, no como alguien que simplemente tratara de hacerle sentir mejor, sino que se trataba de algo completamente sincero, el gesto que podría hacerle un buen amigo, el mejor amigo incluso. Sonrió y apretó con fuerza, agradecido, en su estado no era sencillo expresar sus emociones de otra forma.

"Se que es duro… para ser sincero no me puedo imaginar por lo que estás pasando, pero te prometo que descubriré porque te ha ocurrido esto."

Por mucho que lo intentara, Jared no se podía hacer una idea por lo que estaba pasando su paciente. Jensen llevó su mano derecha a su garganta, tenía que comprobar que seguía allí, pese a haber perdido su capacidad para hablar.

"No te preocupes, ahora estás en un lugar seguro y sea quien sea que le te hizo esto, no podrá volver a tocarte." De nuevo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de su desconocido. "Jensen, tu, no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora solo tienes que descansar y recuperarte."

Jensen, le resultaba extraño saber el nombre de un desconocido que había formado parte de sus noches durante algunas semanas. Pero allí estaba, en una cama de hospital, mirándole, pidiéndole ayuda con una simple y dolorosa mirada.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando una voz a su espalda le detuvo.

"Jensen, hermanito." El médico se dio la vuelta y vio al recién llegado, que sin embargo, no se había fijado en él y directamente fue hasta la cama, se sentó en la esquina y cogió la mano de Jensen entre las suyas. "No sabes lo preocupados que nos has tenido, creía que…" Jensen apretó su mano, igual que había hecho con Jared, por lo que el otro hombre, en silencio, clavo sus ojos azules, intensos en él.

"Perdone, pero usted es…" Quiso saber Jared.

"Lo siento, pero llevo dos días muy nervioso sin saber nada de mi hermano." Se levantó y sin soltar la mano de Jensen se acercó al joven médico. "Soy Misha Collins, el hermano de Jensen, medio hermano en realidad. Hace casi dos días llamamos a la policía, Jensen había desaparecido y ahora nos han llamado desde aquí. Han sido unos días terribles para toda la familia. Al menos ahora ya ha pasado lo peor." Sin embargo, la expresión de Jared no decía lo mismo y Misha se dio cuenta. "Jensen, voy a hablar un momento con el médico, ahora mismo vuelvo."

Jensen se mantuvo en silencio para sorpresa de su hermano, pues le conocía demasiado bien como para saber que Jensen no era de los que guardaban silencio; aquello no podía ser bueno, pero Misha no dijo nada más, se levantó y siguió a Jared hasta el pasillo.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" Preguntó nada más cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Jared tragó saliva, apenas cuatro meses después de haber comenzado su programa de prácticas en el hospital, aquel caso no era nada fácil, y menos sabiendo lo que debía decirle a Misha.

"Jensen ha sufrido un trauma, que todavía no sabemos cual es, pues él mismo no lo recuerda o no quiere hablar de ello."

"¿Tiene amnesia?"

"No es fácil decirlo." Misha se puso tensó. "En lo que se refiere a su estado físico, está bien, algo magullado, un par de golpes que me tienen un poco preocupado y dos costillas fracturas, pero en realidad es otra cosa lo que me preocupa."

"¿Y esas son la buenas noticias?" Misha se apoyó en la pared y suspiró con fuerza, los nervios acumulados durante dos días estaban saliendo rápidamente ahora. "¿Cuáles son las malas?"

"Las malas son que… debido a ese mismo trauma, Jensen ha perdido la facultad de hablar." Misha dio un brinco y miró hacia la habitación. "Lo se, se que es difícil de explicar y mucho más de comprender. No es algo normal, pero a veces ocurre. En ocasiones, ciertos traumas demasiado fuertes, provocan pérdidas de ciertos recuerdos, a veces de toda la memoria o en casos algo más extraños, puede provocar la pérdida temporal del habla."

"¿Se recuperará?"

"Decirte que si sin más, sería demasiado precipitado. Mira, estoy seguro que tu hermano recuperará el habla, pero lo que no puedo decirte es cuando ocurrirá eso; puede pasar en dos horas o en dos años. No te lo puedo decir con seguridad."

Misha dio unos pasos por el pasillo, la mirada baja, en el suelo, preguntándose como había ocurrido todo aquello. Dos días antes, estaba preparando el cumpleaños de su hermano, pese a que todavía quedaban dos meses. Pero Misha era así, lo tenía todo programado, preparado y calculado meses antes. Nada le pillaba por sorpresa, nada excepto aquello.

"Siento que hayas tenido que enterarte así."

"No, es eso. En realidad es un alivio haber encontrado a mi hermano y saber que, dentro de lo que cabe, está bien. Pero hay un par de cosas que debes saber sobre mi hermano. ¿Eres su médico verdad?"

"Si, me han asignado su caso y te aseguro que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que tu hermano se recupere."

"Lo se, no esperaba menos. Pero aún así... Jensen ha pasado por mucho en su vida y ahora esto. No se, espero que pueda superarlo, no se lo que haría si Jensen decidiera rendirse."

"¿Quieres hablar?"

Misha suspiró de nuevo.

"No, ahora no es un buen momento, Jensen me necesita, no puedo dejarle solo." Jared asintió. "Muchas gracias otra vez por todo lo que estás haciendo, sólo espero que no te des por vencido tu; va a ser un largo camino para mi hermano y para ti."

"Es mi paciente; cuando empecé medicina, sabía a lo que me enfrentaba. No voy a dejarle tirado, te lo prometo."

"No serías el primero."

Jared puso una mano sobre el hombro de Misha y esperó a que le mirara para sonreír amistosamente, aunque apenas conocía a aquel hombre, sabía que iban a estar muy unidos durante los próximos días, tal vez, durante más tiempo.

"Jensen se pondrá bien, no puedo prometerte cuando ocurría eso, pero te aseguro que tu hermanos volverá a ser el mismo."


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 02

Misha cerró la puerta de la habitación al salir. Jensen se había quedado dormido por fin, aunque no había sido fácil. Durante horas, había estado muy nervioso por no poder hablar, por no poder comunicarse, cada vez que su hermano le preguntaba sobre lo que le había ocurrido, él se volvía hacia la ventana y dejaba que el tiempo pasara.

Después de toda la noche sin dormir su hermano estaba agotado, pero tenía que estar allí. Siempre había estado a su lado cuando Jensen le necesitaba, le había visto crecer y le había protegido de todos los peligros que habían aparecido por su camino; aunque no había sido algo realmente sencillo.

Cuando su padre murió en un accidente de coche, Misha, con casi tres años se hizo a la idea de que a partir de ese momento serían él y su madre los que tenían que seguir adelante solos. Apenas comprendía nada en la vida, pero no quería que otro hombre apareciera en la vida de su madre.

Durante otros dos años, el niño fue feliz, aunque poco a poco se fue dando cuenta, que su madre, no lo era tanto. Lo que nunca imaginó era que acabara enamorándose de otro hombre, al que terminaría llamando papá y que llegaría un hermanito al que adoraría más que a nadie en el mundo.

Jensen nació cuando él tenía seis años, su madre puso al bebé en sus brazos y le dijo:

"Mira, este es Jensen, tu hermano."

Misha miró al niño y pensó que no se parecía en nada a él, en realidad pensó que era bastante feo, todo arrugado, rojo y llorando. Le costaba comprender como podía ser su hermano si su padre estaba muerto, su madre no podía tener bebés con otros hombres. Estaba seguro que no iba a caerle bien, porque las primeras noches no le dejó dormir.

Sin embargo, pocos meses después, justo después de cumplir Misha los siete años, Jensen se puso enfermo por primera vez, su hermano no sabía lo que tenía, su madre no se lo quiso decir entonces, pero sí estaba seguro de que su hermanito estaba muy enfermo, lo suficiente, como para que tuvieran que llevarlo al hospital.

Entonces, Misha descubrió que quería con locura a ese bebé, pues no se iba a la cama sin preguntarle a su madre como estaba Jensen, si se estaba recuperando o si estaba peor. Necesitaba saber que su hermano volvería pronto a casa.

Cuando pasaron un par de años, su madre le dijo que Jensen había tenido de nuevo aquella extraña afección, que había debilitado todo su cuerpo y que llevaría con él durante toda su vida. Los médicos habían hecho todo lo que podían; pero les habían dicho que el niño tendría siempre serios problemas de salud.

Dos días más tarde, su madre y Roger, el padre de Jensen, trajeron al niño a casa envuelto en una manta azul. Misha apenas pudo ver al niño hasta que lo dejaron en su cuna. Estaba durmiendo, su madre le dijo que era lo mejor, para que Jensen pudiera recuperar las fuerzas.

Aquel día, Misha descubrió que lo que sentía por el pequeño miembro de la familia, no era el simple cariño de un hermano mayor a su hermano pequeño, si no que era algo mucho más profundo; la necesidad de cuidar de él, de asegurarse que nunca volviera a enfermar.

Durante aquellos dos días en los que Jensen había estado desaparecido, Misha creyó que el mundo se le caía encima, no pudo dormir, pensar no era nada fácil cuando todo lo que le venía a la mente, era la llamada de la policía dándole la peor noticia posible. Al menos tenía a alguien en quien poder confiar, alguien que le apoyaría en todo momento y que le informaría de todo lo que pudiera saber la policía sobre su hermano.

"Confía en mí, todo va a salir bien." Misha notó unas manos que lo tumbaron en la cama y que un momento más tarde, comenzaron a masajearle la espalda. Suspiró, casi dos días enteros en tensión no eran lo mejor para el cuerpo humano. "Jensen estará bien, ya sabes que es un chico responsable. Además, ya es mayorcito."

"Lo sé y no tienes ni idea de las veces que he pensado eso en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas."

Misha se dio la vuelta y miró a Justin. La sonrisa siempre preparada en los labios, sentado sobre él y con las manos sobre su pecho; incluso en los peores momentos, le hacía sentir bien. Después de tres años juntos, no había secretos entre ambos, una mirada lo decía todo, una caricia era justo lo necesario para hacer sentir bien a Misha y un beso en el cuello, en el momento apropiado era el gesto más sensual para él.

Se enderezó ligeramente y rodeó el cuello de su amante con ambas manos, se acercó a él hasta que pudo besarle. En dos días ese fue el único momento en el que Misha no pensó en lo que podía haberle ocurrido a Jensen.

Justin y su hermano eran toda su vida. Su madre había muerto justo tres meses después de conocer a Justin; gracias a su hermano y al hombre del que empezaba a enamorarse, pudo seguir adelante sin derrumbarse, por haber visto a su madre apagarse lentamente por culpa del maldito cáncer. Justin estuvo siempre a su lado, sin pedir nada a cambio, sin exigir un te quiero o una prueba de amor más contundente, que en ocasiones Misha no se atrevía a dar, por miedo a que le rompieran el corazón.

Mientras el paradero de su hermano había sido un misterio y al encontrarlo ahora en el hospital y descubrir que no deseaba hablar sobre lo ocurrido, Justin le había ayudado a mantenerse a flote.

- o -

"Hola hermanito." Justin siempre llamaba así a Jensen, al fin y al cabo lo veía como un hermano y siempre lo había protegido. Cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a la cama. "Misha me ha dicho que no te atreves a hablar de lo que te ha pasado." Jensen le miró fijamente. "Mira, no me lo cuentes si no quieres, pero tu caso no es raro, estoy seguro que te sientes culpable, como si tú hubieras sido el que provocara lo que te ocurrió. ¿Es eso lo que piensas?"

Si Misha y Justin supieran lo que había ocurrido… Pero no podía decirlo, no por sentirse culpable como decía Justin si no por no hacer daño a su hermano. Ahora que había conseguido reponerse por completo de la muerte de su madre, enterarse de la verdad le rompería el corazón.

"Se que puedo confiar en ti y que no le dirás a Misha que te lo he contado yo, pero estoy preocupado por él. Hace dos días que no duerme y cuando lo hace, apenas unos minutos, siempre se despierta diciendo tu nombre." Jensen alargó la mano hasta coger la de Justin, esa era su forma de pedirle perdón por lo que estaba pasando su hermano por su culpa. "Si al menos pudieras decirle, de alguna manera que…" Justin suspiró ni siquiera sabía lo que deseaba decir en realidad.

Llevaba mucho tiempo siendo el más fuerte de la pareja. Había ayudado a Misha con la muerte de su madre, le estaba ayudando en su clínica veterinaria e incluso le había ayudando a lavar algunos de los perros más grandes. Misha era un enamorado de los animales, tanto que había decidido poner su propio negocio, pero eso no daba muchos beneficios. Por ello, Justin se había puesto a trabajar más duro en su agencia para conseguir más dinero y ayudar a su pequeña familia.

Durante aquellos dos horribles días estuvo a su lado, ver la desesperación de Misha le había demostrado que el hombre al que quería no podría vivir sin su hermano. Mientras esperaba a que consiguiera dormirse, le repetía una y otra vez que todo iba a salir bien, aunque no siempre lo creyera. Ahora tenía que ser mucho más fuerte todavía, pero había llegado un momento, en que eso no era del todo fácil y necesitaba algo para seguir adelante.

Levantó la vista hacia Jensen, que no había apartado su mirada de él.

"Lo siento, no quería presionarte, pero eres el único con el que puedo hablar sobre tu hermano. Con la relación que tiene tu padre con él…" Todavía tenía la mano de Jensen sobre la suya, por lo que notó como le agarraba con fuerza. "¿Va todo bien? ¿No me digas que todavía no has sabido nada de tu padre? Maldito desgraciado. Lo siento no quería decir eso." Jensen negó con la cabeza, como si no importara lo que Justin acababa de decir. "¿Podrías prometerme algo?" Jensen asintió. "Si tu hermano te pregunta, ¿podrías decirle algo sobre lo que te ocurrió? Algo que le ayude a seguir adelante."

Jensen no dio ninguna respuesta, ya lo había intentado, se había prometido a si mismo que le contaría a Misha lo ocurrido en aquel callejón, que no tendría miedo, que volvería a hablar y podría contarle aquello que llevaba dos días produciéndole pesadillas.

Sin embargo, a la hora de la verdad, no lo había conseguido todavía.

- o -

Justin apareció junto a Misha, en la cafetería, sacándole de sus pensamientos como si le hubiera llamado sin darse cuenta, pidiéndole ayuda y se sentó junto él con su café humeante en la mano, Misha se volvió hacia su novio y dejó que le abrazara.

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" Preguntó Misha sorprendido.

"Soy detective privado ¿recuerdas? Es mi trabajo. He pasado por su habitación, como me pediste y he tratado de hablar con él." Misha escuchó con atención, sin decir una sola palabra. "Por mi experiencia diría que tu hermano ha pasado un trauma terrible, algo que le ha dejado en shock. Jensen siempre ha sido una persona muy fuerte y tal y como está ahora, no sé, creo que ha tenido que ser algo demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo así. Lo siento, a veces me meto demasiado en mi papel de detective y no me doy cuenta que estamos hablando de tu hermano."

Misha apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y suspiró aliviado, hacía horas que no se sentía tan bien. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en lo que podía haberle ocurrido a Jensen, donde y con quién había estado esos dos días, si alguien le había hecho daño; las posibilidades eran demasiadas y ninguna de ellas le gustaba. Justin rodeó su cuerpo y le besó en el cuello. Misha volvió a suspirar.

"¿Y según tu experiencia, que es lo que le ha ocurrido a mi hermano?" Se dio la vuelta, la cafetería desapareció ante sus ojos, sólo ellos dos eran importantes en ese momento.

"Ojalá pudiera decírtelo, pero la verdad, Jensen no ha querido contarme nada. Hay algo que se lo impide, algo muy personal que le bloquea la mente y que quiere compartir con nosotros." Misha se estremeció. ¿Qué podía haber sido tan terrible como para que no quisiera hablar con su propio hermano al respecto?

- o -

Anochecía en la cuidad y Jared acababa de terminar su turno. Pero no se marchó a casa, se cambió de ropa y subió de nuevo hasta la habitación de Jensen. Por el camino se encontró con Ian.

"¿Otra vez vas a ver a tu paciente? Tío, ni que fuera tu novio." Jared no contestó. "Vale, lo siento, sé que te preocupas por todos tus pacientes, pero no puedes ser tan empático con todos ellos, tienes que tener tu propia vida."

"No se trata de eso. Jensen es… es diferente. No sabría como decírtelo, pero hay algo en él, en su estado. Creo que me necesita a su lado." Jared miró a la puerta cerrada de la habitación que tenía delante de él. "Tengo que saber qué es lo que le ha ocurrido, qué es lo que le ha hecho perder la facultad de hablar."

"¿No vas a parar hasta que lo sepas verdad?" Jared negó con un gesto de cabeza. "Bueno entonces, espero que no te quedes hasta las tantas y duermas un poco; mañana será otro día duro."

"Lo sé, buenas noches."

Los dos amigos se despidieron y Jared entró por fin en la habitación.. El joven médico se acercó lentamente a Jensen, el muchacho dormía, aunque parecía agitado y lo vio removerse, como si estuviera pasando por una terrible pesadilla. Estaba sudando, las manos agarrotadas, agarrando la sábana con fuerza y todo su rostro reflejaba un horrible gesto de dolor.

Se sentó en la cama y le tocó el brazo, para tratar de calmarlo. "Tranquilo, todo está bien, no es más que una pesadilla." Le susurró en voz baja. Jensen dejó de moverse con tanta violencia, pero todavía lo estaba pasando mal. "Estás en el hospital, con tu hermano y con… conmigo, soy Jared ¿recuerdas? Tu médico y estoy cuidando de ti."

Jensen abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporó todo su cuerpo y agarró el brazo de Jared, lo miró con ojos desorbitados, respirando con dificultad, mientras el dolor en las costillas fracturadas le devolvía a la realidad lentamente. Se quedó ahí, mirándole, intentando diferenciar lo que formaba parte de su pesadilla y lo que era real. Sus manos estaban temblando, Jared lo sentía por el imparable movimiento de sus dedos, que se habían clavado sobre su brazo.

"Eh, tranquilo. ¿Recuerdas donde estás?" Lentamente, Jared acarició el brazo de su paciente hasta que notó que poco a poco se iba relajando. Luego frotó su espalda, mientras mostraba su mejor sonrisa. "Sólo ha sido una pesadilla, supongo que tendrá que ver con lo que te ha pasado." Jensen asintió. "¿Quieres contármelo?" Esta vez, Jensen negó con la cabeza, miró a su alrededor, buscando algo, de nuevo miró a Jared y le hizo un gesto que el médico comprendió al instante.

Buscó en su mochila y le entregó un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Lo vio escribir rápidamente, era la primera comunicación que tenía con Jensen más allá de los movimientos de cabeza. Cogió el cuaderno y miró lo que había escrito.

"¿No puedes decírmelo? ¿Por qué, qué es lo que te lo impide?" Al mirar de nuevo los ojos de Jensen, Jared se dio cuenta que estaban rasgados por las lágrimas. El muchacho negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada hasta la cama. "Bueno, no pasa nada, no te preocupes, no voy a agobiarte, cuando estés preparado estaré aquí para escucharte." Jensen apretó su brazo y le sonrió débilmente para darle las gracias por todo lo que estaba haciendo por él. "Siempre puedes hablar con tu hermano, no sabes lo preocupado que está por ti." Con un movimiento casi desesperado, Jensen negó con la cabeza y de nuevo volvió a apretar su brazo; se acercó al médico, sin importar el dolor en las costillas y cogió sus manos. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es por tu hermano? ¿No quieres hablar con él? Pensaba que… Misha te quiere mucho, creo que haría cualquier cosa por ti."

Jensen cogió de nuevo el cuaderno y el bolígrafo y escribió con rapidez, casi desesperada el siguiente mensaje.

"No se lo puedes decir a él." Leyó Jared en la hoja. "A ver si lo entiendo. Es a él a quien no quieres decírselo y temes que yo se lo diga." La mirada de Jensen se iluminó al ver que el médico lo comprendía. "Por eso no te preocupes, no le diré nada que tú no quieras que sepa. Sólo espero que puedas confiar en mí, cuando te sientas preparado, espero que quieras decirme lo que te ocurrió." Jensen volvió a escribir. "No, no hace falta que me des las gracias. Eres mi paciente y sé que mientras no te atrevas a sacarlo, no mejorarás."

Jensen se separó de él y se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Sin embargo, cuando notó la mano de Jared cogiendo la suya y que el médico no se movía de su lado, volvió a mirarle. Comprendía perfectamente lo que el médico estaba haciendo, no sería el único ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto?; al fin y al cabo no era su problema si no quería contar lo que le había ocurrido, no era más que un paciente más.

"Oh, vaya, no sabía que estabas aquí." Los dos miraron a Misha y Justin, que estaban en la puerta. Misha dio un paso adelante y cuando Jared se levantó de la cama, le estrechó la mano con fuerza. "Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano, pero imagino que querrás irte a casa a descansar."

"No te preocupes, tan sólo estábamos hablando."

"¿Estabais hablando?" Misha miró primero a Jared y luego a Jensen sorprendido. No quería ser grosero con el médico, no quería preguntarle que era lo que había hecho para conseguir que su hermano hablara; pero le molestaba saber que Jensen había decidido comunicarse antes con un extraño que con su propio hermano mayor. "Creía que habías dicho que mi hermano no podía hablar."

"Y no puede, al menos no de forma oral." Le mostró el papel y pudo notar que Jensen se puso tenso; no quería que Misha viera eso de que no quería contarle lo que había ocurrido, sería un golpe demasiado duro para él y no deseaba hacerle sufrir; por eso Jared lo hizo de forma tan rápida que no le permitió ver lo que estaba escrito. "Por el momento sigue cerrándose en banda sobre lo ocurrido. Pero tú eres su hermano, seguro que tienes más suerte que yo." Desde atrás, Jensen sonrió. "Creo que es un buen momento para marcharme a casa, no he dormido mucho estos días y estoy hecho polvo."

Jared se despidió de todos, no sin antes hacerle una señal a Misha para que se acercara y poder hablarle sobre las pesadillas de su hermano.

"Creo que tienen que ver con lo que le ha pasado, pero no le dejes solo, creo que se siente mucho mejor si cuando despierta hay alguien conocido con él. No soy más que un extraño así que si eres tú el que está con él, se sentirá mejor."

"Sí, es muy propio de él, cuando era pequeño solía tener pesadillas después de ver una película de terror. Con lo mal que lo ha pasado estos días, no dudo que debe estar aterrorizado. Gracias otra vez por cuidar de él. Su padre todavía no ha venido a verle y le he llamado esta mañana. A veces pienso que soy todo lo que tiene."

Jared se marchó del hospital, aunque por más que lo intentó, no consiguió quitarse de la cabeza aquellos ojos verdes, que aterrados, habían buscado en él un refugio. ¿Por qué se había decidido a hablar con él en lugar de con Misha? No lo conocía de nada, era un extraño para Jensen y aún así era la primera persona con la que se había comunicado.

Se dio una ducha y cenó un sándwich, se sentó en el sofá y encendió la tele, aunque lo que menos le importaba era lo que estaban echando; hizo zapping y dio la vuelta a todos los canales unas tres veces antes de apagarla.

Sin saber muy bien por qué lo hizo, se sentó delante del ordenador y decidió buscar el nombre de "Jensen Ackles" en Internet. Tal vez después de todo, era alguien famoso y Jared no lo sabía. Encontró varias páginas en las que era nombrado, pero sobretodo una de ellas, proveniente del periódico de la universidad, justo tres días antes que Jensen entrara como paciente en el hospital, un día antes de desaparecer; fue la que más llamó su atención.

"El profesor Ackles será condecorado esta noche por ser el miembro más joven del campus en obtener un despacho y su propia clase. Como cada año, las personas más destacadas de la universidad, tienen la oportunidad de ser nominados por profesores y alumnos a profesor del año. Así este año, el profesor Ackles, muy querido entre sus alumnos recibirá el galardón, junto con una placa conmemorativa.

Hemos estado hablando con su familia, aunque tan sólo su hermano, el veterinario Misha Collins, junto con su compañero sentimental, el detective Justin Hartley; han respondido a nuestra llamada y nos han asegurado que su hermano y cuñado, se merece como nadie ese premio. Estamos seguros que así es, pues todos los que formamos parte del campus conocemos el duro trabajo que ha hecho el profesor Ackles durante este último año para llegar hasta donde está ahora.

Desde esta publicación, le damos nuestra más sincera enhorabuena y esperamos que muchas generaciones de alumnos puedan disfrutar de sus clases y lo vuelvan a nombrar para un galardón similar."

Delante de él tenía una foto, sí, el mismo Jensen, sólo que en la foto, sonriente y acompañado de su hermano parecía una persona completamente diferente. Había un brillo especial en su mirada, algo que le hacía no poder dejar de mirar la foto y preguntarse que le escondían esos ojos verdes que en el hospital lo miraban con miedo.

- o -

Misha se sentó en la cama de su hermano y comenzó a hablar con él, le dijo lo que había hecho aquel día, lo muy preocupado que había estado por él y las ganas que tenía de que todo volviera a ser como antes. Jensen lo miraba, en silencio, deseaba tanto darle las gracias por todo lo que estaba haciendo por él, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo que su hermano pudiera enterarse de la verdad.

"Esta noche me quedaré contigo." Dijo recordando la conversación con Jared sobre las pesadillas de su hermano. "Justin cariño, vete a casa, ha sido un día muy largo para todos y tú tienes mucho trabajo."

El detective se acercó a él, rodeó sin su cintura y le dio un beso. Justo antes de entrar en la habitación, Misha le había pedido que investigara lo que le había ocurrido a Jensen, que tenía que haber algo, un testigo, una prueba, algo que la policía hubiera pasado por alto. Prefería no decírselo a Jensen, con lo reacio que estaba siendo a contarle nada al respecto, sin duda se opondría rotundamente.

"¿Recuerdas cuando de pequeño tenías miedo al monstruo del armario?" Jensen asintió y sonrió, hacía tanto de aquellos días, habían ocurrido tantas cosas, lo recordaba como un sueño incluso, algo muy lejano. "Espero que tenerme cerca todavía te ayude a dormir mejor y sin pesadillas."

Jensen se hizo a un lado y Misha comprendió el gesto de su hermano. La cama no era muy grande, pero el menor de los hermanos se acurrucó al lado de Misha y cerró los ojos. Misha le acarició la frente, como si de un gatito se tratara y pocos segundos más tarde, escuchó su respiración tranquila. Jensen se había dormido.

"¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?"


End file.
